


Mischief Night

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [36]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Gay Relationship, Cats, Grindelcat, Halloween, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Twenty year-old Auror-In-Training Gellert visits a young Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts the night before Halloween.  Gellert is dismayed when Albus turns him into a cat without knowing the counter-spell.   Will Albus find the spell or is Gellert stuck as a cat for an undetermined amount of time?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192786
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Mischief Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litsetaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts).



> A/N: I hope everyone has a lovely Halloween! Stay safe, wear your mask. <3

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Mischief Night  
.~.

_Hogwarts Castle,_

_October 30, 1903_

.~.

“Who dares challenge the brave Sir Cadogan on the night before Halloween?” A loud, pompous voice cried. 

Gellert groaned as he turned around to face the knight that was residing in one of the many portraits that adorned Hogwarts’ halls. He knew he shouldn’t have come through this corridor. Sir Cadogan’s usually pristine armor was covered in blood and cobwebs for the occasion. 

“No one,” Gellert muttered as he drew his wand. “Silencio.” His spell struck the knight dumb as he continued on down the hall to find Albus. 

Almost everything in the castle reminded him that Halloween was almost upon them. When he’d snuck through the Great Hall, Gellert was amazed to find enchanted glowing pumpkins floating near the ceiling. Cobwebs covered the portraits and the creaking suits of armor. Skeletons littered the hallway and Gellert was quite amused to see two skeletons arranged so one was face down in the other’s lap. He wasn’t fond of the bats flew throughout the corridor and imagined Hogwarts had a dropping problem. Gellert found the spooky atmosphere to be a little ridiculous but his husband was a different story.  
  
Ever since he was a child, Albus had loved Halloween. Gellert thought it mainly had to do with the abundance of sweets, but Albus insisted it was because of the festive atmosphere and the chance to wear a costume. Every year, the school hosted a Halloween dance and even the teachers had the chance to dance. This year, Albus had invited Gellert to be his date, but he had to shapeshift into a female form and hide his heterochromia. Gellert absolutely hated the farce, as he was not one to hide, but they had no choice. Same-sex relationships were forbidden so they had to be careful and take extreme measures not to be found out.  
  
Finally, Gellert arrived at Albus’ bedroom. After looking back to make sure he wasn’t followed, he entered and closed the door behind him. Gellert locked and magically sealed it, taking every precaution so they would be safe. “Albus, I’m here!” Gellert announced. “Happy Halloween Eve, darling.”  
  
Albus put his book aside and jumped up to embrace his husband. A handful of his auburn hair fell in front of his eyes. Albus had untied it as soon as he’d retired to his bedroom. “Happy Halloween Eve, Gell! Who were you this time?” Albus’ eyes twinkled as he reached inside Gellert’s unbuttoned shirt and traced the pendant that always hung there, which represented their secret marriage.  
  
“I turned into Professor Merrythought,” said Gellert, brushing back Albus’ hair and tucking it behind one ear so he could properly see his husband. “But I still cast a disillusionment charm, in case someone stared at me for too long.” Gellert grinned. “It would look strange if Professor Merrythought was caught going into your room. But don’t worry, no one saw me.”  
  
“Good.” Albus leaned in for a kiss which Gellert eagerly returned. “I’m glad the blood pact lets you through the wards outside.” He sighed with happiness after he pulled away, looking up at Gellert rather starry-eyed. Even though they’d been together for four years, he never got tired of getting lost in Gellert’s mismatched eyes. “I wish you could visit me on the weekdays but it can’t be helped.”  
  
“Being an Auror-in-training sometimes keeps me up at all hours of the night if I get called in.” Gellert made an icky face. “Most of the nighttime operations are assigned to the youngest of us. Sometimes they are scheduled on the weekends, but not too often. Oh well, it’s good training.”  
  
“I’m just glad Bathilda convinced Auror Moody to let you join and encouraged him to overlook your past.” Albus reached out for Gellert’s hand and locked their fingers together.  
  
“Me too,” Gellert said quietly, rubbing his thumb over Albus’ hand. “I just needed a second chance. With your help and my great-aunt’s encouragement, I was able to prove myself as a capable Auror and turn my life around.” Gellert looked over at Albus’ desk, which was piled high with papers. “How’s teaching going?”  
  
Albus beamed. “It’s great! The students kept pranking each other today, which brought back some nostalgic memories of when Elphias and I used to play pranks on the Slytherins. It’s different now, as I’m required to discipline them if they get caught. I’m not very strict though - I just usually dock house points if it’s a minor infraction and not many at that.”  
  
“I’m glad it makes you happy.” Gellert took Albus’ other hand and brought it to his lips, causing his husband to blush. “There’s been such a change in you once you figured out what you wanted to do with your life.”  
  
“I know I’m just an assistant professor, but I feel like I’m really making a difference, you know? And yesterday I got to sub for the DADA teacher!” Albus excitedly exclaimed. “Transfiguration is alright, but I’d rather teach the more exciting subject.”  
  
“But you’re excellent at Transfiguration,” Gellert pointed out. “I’ll bet even the professor could learn a few things from you.”  
  
“Probably,” Albus acquiesced. “But if I’m lucky, Professor Merrythought will retire soon and I might be considered for the DADA position.”  
  
“I hope so,” said Gellert. “Then you can bring me in for a demonstration and we can show the students what a _real_ duel looks like.” Gellert waggled his eyebrows, causing Albus to burst out laughing.  
  
“Did you see my jack-o’-lantern?” Albus gestured to the pumpkin on the table. “I carved it myself without magic.”  
  
“Er, yes... very creative, darling.” Gellert stared at the face on the pumpkin but couldn’t figure out for the life of him who Albus had tried to recreate.  
  
Albus sighed, reading between the lines. “You can’t tell who it is. Let me give you a hint. He has a famous sword.”  
  
“King Arthur?” Gellert guessed.  
  
Albus visibly deflated. “Not even close. It was supposed to be Godric Gryffindor but I think I got the nose wrong.” He shrugged it off. “Oh well, I had fun. I’d like to see you try your hand at carving.”

“That’s alright,” Gellert said hastily. If he knew Albus, he’d be subjected to an entire evening of pumpkin carving when he’d rather be doing something else.  
  
“So, what new spell have you brought for me today?” Albus asked. He and Gellert had decided to learn a new spell from each other every weekend. There were rumors circulating of a dark lord named Krall who was gaining followers and they wanted to be prepared in case war broke out.  
  
“It’s a German spell.” Gellert grinned. The incantation is “verwandeln katzenartig.”  
  
“Never heard of it. What does it do?” Albus asked.  
  
“It’s a surprise,” Gellert deadpanned as he reached for his wand. “Ready?”  
  
“Ready.” Before Gellert could react, Albus pointed his wand at his husband and cast the spell on him.  
  
“Wait, Alb-” Gellert’s body began to morph. His flesh slowly changed into black fur and he shrunk considerably in size.  
  
When his transformation was compete, a fluffy black cat with heterochromia stared up at Albus. Gellert hissed and swiped his paw in the air in Albus’s direction, who doubled over laughing. He placed his wand on the table. “So _that’s_ what the spell does.”  
  
Gellert whined pitifully until Albus bent down to pet him. “Such a pretty kitty, yes you are,” Albus crooned as he stroked Gellert’s fur.  
  
Gellert arched his back and preened at the attention before remembering himself. He shot Albus an absolutely disgusted face. Gellert jumped on the table and pounced on Albus’ wand, batting it around.  
  
“Oh no, I can’t change you back,” Albus said. “I don’t know the counter-spell. You’ll just have to remain as a cat until I can find the spell. Now, we need a name for you.” Albus stroked his chin, which had the beginnings of a beard. “How about... Grindelcat?”  
  
Gellert turned around butt first and swished his bushy tail, obviously disapproving.  
  
“Grindelcat it is!” Albus said happily, causing Gellert to turn back around and howl in frustration. “Gellert, I don’t understand why you are so upset. You were about to do this to me, so it’s only fair you get a taste of your own medicine,” Albus pointed out. “There’s no need to act so prissy.”  
  
Gellert scowled and crossed his paws.  
  
“Now, you’re going to have to come with me,” Albus said firmly, yanking his wand away from Gellert, who gave a low growl at the loss of the wand. “I need to go to the library and see if I can find a way to remove the enchantment. There’s no way I’m leaving you here alone - who knows what kind of mischief you might get up to?”  
  
Gellert meowed at the word mischief but Albus couldn’t work out why. He picked up Gellert, who was quite long and lean. Albus placed the cat on his shoulder and held him securely. “Alright, Grindelcat, let’s find a way to turn you back.”  
  
Gellert meowed in agreement. 

On the way to the library, they ran into Professor Merrythought who stopped them in the corridor.  
  
“Albus, what a beautiful cat you have!” Merrythought gently petted Gellert’s head, causing him to purr a bit. “What’s its name?”  
  
“I named him Grindelcat,” Albus cheerfully announced. “His namesake is my friend Gellert Grindelwald. See how he has different colored eyes like Gellert?”  
  
“Oh you’re right,” Merrythought noticed. “That Gellert is _such_ a nice boy, Albus. I met him once when you brought him to visit. He’s very handsome and charming. Whoever he settles down with is a lucky person indeed.”  
  
She blinked innocently at Albus, who stammered out, “yes, very lucky indeed.”  
  
“Good luck with your kitty,” said Merrythought, petting the top of Gellert’s head a few times before walking away.  
  
Albus groaned after the professor was out of earshot. “That’s the second teacher today that’s implied that we’re more than friends. Dippet made a teasing insinuation this morning. I wonder, Gell, if we’re not taking adequate precautions. But they don’t seem to disapprove, so that’s good at least.”  
  
They made it to the library without being stopped by anyone else. 

The library’s aide was about to lock the doors when she saw Albus approach. “Professor Dumbledore! I was about to lock up for the night but for _you,_ I’ll be happy to wait.” 

“Thank you, that’s very kind, Miss Corner,” said Albus, nodding at the young woman as he set Gellert down before they entered the library. 

“Ooh, what a cute cat you’ve got, Albus!” Miss Corner cooed, batting her eyes at Albus before bending down to pet Gellert. “May I call you Albus?”

Gellert hissed and swiped at the girl’s feet.

“Huh.” The aide frowned as Gellert bared his teeth. “I don’t understand it. Cats usually love me.”

“I’m afraid he’s rather the jealous type,” Albus said apologetically. “He wants me all to himself.”

“I don’t blame him. Perhaps you’d like to meet up in Hogsmeade next weekend to have dinner?” She slyly suggested. “You can leave your cat at home.”

Gellert stepped forward, hiked up his leg and promptly peed on Miss Corner’s shoes.

“Ew!” She shrieked. “He urinated on me.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Albus quickly vanished the evidence and cast a few 'scourgifies' on her shoes, leaving them as good as new. “I don’t know what gets into him sometimes. Better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Miss Corner inched away from Gellert, who was quietly growling. “I think there’s something wrong with your cat. You might need to get him checked out.” 

“Yes, I was thinking the same thing,” Albus muttered, glaring at Gellert. “He needs to learn how to behave himself. We’re still working on addressing his jealous tendencies.”

“Albus, what do you say about that dinner in Hogsmeade?” She looked hopefully at Albus. “I’d really like to get to know you better.”

“Thank you for your kind offer, Miss Corner, but I must decline,” Albus said firmly. “I have no time for courting at present.”

A purring Gellert arched his back and rubbed up against Albus’ legs as the aide’s face fell. “Ah. Well, I’d better be going.” Miss Corner’s cheeks flushed. “Be sure to lock up on your way out.”

“Thank you, Miss Corner. I shall,” Albus promised. “Have a lovely evening.”

As the door shut behind her, Gellert flounced onto the table and flopped over on his back. He winked at Albus, clearly happy he’d gotten his way.

“Oh, don’t look so smug,” said Albus. “I would’ve turned her down anyway.” He returned to his task, hoping to change Gellert back before he demonstrated any more jealous behavior. Albus perused the shelves before choosing a few books. After taking a seat at the table, he poured through them, frowning as he found the counter-spell to be rather elusive. Not to mention Gellert had climbed into his lap and was nosing at the pages, slowing Albus’ progress.  
  
“Maybe I’m not looking in the right place,” the young wizard mused. Albus stood up, causing Gellert to jump down, who yowled at being displaced. Albus ignored him and walked through the stacks, deciding to pick out a few books about shapeshifting. Thirty minutes later, he still hadn’t found anything useful. He was about to give up for the night until he spotted a spell to reverse animal transformations.  
  
“I think I’ve got it,” Albus announced. “Come here, Grindelcat.” He picked up Gellert, who had stretched out on the floor. Albus placed him on the table and pointed his wand at the black cat. “Sit still. This won’t hurt a bit.”  
  
Gellert’s tail twitched but finally fell still.

Albus cast the reversal spell and Gellert slowly changed back into his human form - only when the process was complete, he was naked.  
  
Albus couldn’t help but snickering as he noted Gellert’s annoyed expression. “Give me your robes, it’s freezing,” Gellert demanded.  
  
“So needy,” Albus teased. He was left in a tunic and trousers after giving his robes to Gellert.  
  
“I’d say they’re a little small on you, Gell,” Albus chortled as Gellert gave him a sour look.  
  
“Then fix them. Are you the Transfiguration teacher or not?”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Albus carefully elongated the robes to better fit Gellert’s taller body. “How’s that?”  
  
“Fine, no thanks to you,” Gellert grumbled.

“Was it really necessary to pee on Miss Corner?” Albus asked, shooting Gellert a stern look as they left the library.

“I had to show her my displeasure at her actions. No one gets to flirt with you except for me.” Gellert insisted. 

“You mean, you felt threatened and you overacted,” Albus corrected.

Gellert glared at him. “I wouldn’t phrase it like that exactly.”

They walked the rest of the way back to Albus’ bedroom in silence, with Gellert stewing next to a jubilant Albus. After they were safely locked inside, Albus smirked at his husband. “Why so cross, love?”  
  
“You know very well why! Why did you cast my spell on me?” Gellert pouted. “I was supposed to be playing a prank on you. It is Mischief Night, after all.”  
_  
_ Albus gave him a smug smile. “Nice try. I recognized the German word for cat. I had a good idea what the spell would do, so I decided to beat you at your own game.”  
  
“I’m not sure whether to be angry or aroused that you figured it out,” Gellert confessed, pulling Albus into his arms.  
  
“How about somewhere in the middle?” Albus suggested as he leaned in for the kiss, which quickly grew heated. They fell back on the bed with Gellert on top.  
  
.~.  
  
Needless to say, Gellert ended up spending the night. He snuck out of the castle early before the students were awake, only to return in the evening for the Halloween dance.  
  
The teachers were enchanted by Albus’ date, a pretty witch who was dressed as Morgana Le Fay, from the tales of King Arthur. The woman had long black hair and showed a bit of cleavage along with a necklace with an unusual shape. She was dressed in a violet dress in medieval style with long flowing sleeves. ‘Morgana’ carried herself with confidence and turned many male heads.  
  
Albus went as Merlin, keeping in theme with his date. The long gray beard and aging spell gave everyone a clue as to his costume, along with loud purple robes with golden stars and crescent moons. Throughout the dance, Albus kept sneaking away to the refreshment table to sample all the sweets. ‘Morgana’ incessantly teased him about having no self-control. Albus reminded his date that he could always turn them back into a cat, which shut Gellert up.  
  
During the teachers’ dance, to show off, ‘Morgana’ shapeshifted into several different professors, Bathilda Bagshot, Aberforth Dumbledore, and her true form. Albus got to dance with the real Gellert for about thirty seconds, causing his heart to skip a beat until Gellert shifted back. The students all clapped as the teachers took a bow when the song came to an end.  
  
Gellert leaned in and whispered “Happy Halloween, darling,” in his own voice into Albus’ ear causing him to shiver before they returned to the staff table.

As much as Albus enjoyed the dance, he couldn't help but look forward to the Halloween 'celebration' that he and Gellert would enjoy once they returned to their room.

.~.

The End  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mischief Night is a real thing although I couldn’t find a confirmation if it was celebrated in 1903. Under the guise of pranks, teenagers would go out and vandalize property, usually by toilet-papering, egging, or forking. I figured Gellert would be into that.
> 
> The best Mischief Night prank in my opinion was when Orson Wells went on the radio and read War of the Worlds and people actually believed it was real, that aliens had landed! The trick was when he used the equivalent of our ‘breaking news preface’ before the radio program to make people think it was official.
> 
> The night of the broadcast was October 30th, 1938 – Mischief Night. True story. It’s never been officially determined that it was due to Mischief Night, but I think it’s too much of a coincidence. My grandfather said that Mischief Night was extremely popular in the ‘30s. There’s your random fact of the day.
> 
> Hope you liked the story! Don't worry, I'm hard at work on the next chapter of Closer Than Brothers. Please leave a comment or kudos if you can. <3


End file.
